ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Credits
Here are the credits for Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, the upcoming sequel to the 2016 animated film, Sausage Party. However, since there are no opening credits, except for the opening logos and the film's title, this page only shows the closing credits for the movie. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Greg Tiernan Gary Trousdale Screenplay by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Ariel Shaffir Kyle Hunter Story by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Jonah Hill Tim Hodge Based on the Characters Created by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Jonah Hill Produced by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Megan Ellison Conrad Vernon Executive Producers Jonah Hill James Weaver Ariel Shaffir Kyle Hunter David Distenfeld Co-Produced by Pilar Flynn Alexandria McAtee Jillian Longnecker Music by John Debney Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Editor Kevin Pavlovic Production Designers Kyle McQueen Harley Jessup Art Director Kyle McQueen Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Visual Effects Supervisors Bert van Brande Karl Herbst David Alexander Smith Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Tim Hodge Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Animation Dave Burgess Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Line Producers Bruce Franklin Nicole Stinn Associate Producers John Kreidman Kristen Murtha Production Managers Arlyn Bantog Nelson Lee Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Casting by Francine Maisler Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Matthew Jon Beck Starring the Voice Talents of Mila Kunis Kristen Wiig Seth Rogen Paul Rudd Nick Kroll Gary Oldman Edward Norton Salma Hayek Michael Cera David Krumholtz Bill Hader Nicole Oliver Jonah Hill Bill Murray and James Franco Second Part of the Credits Columbia Pictures and Annapurna Pictures present A Point Grey production SAUSAGE PARTY 2: DAWN OF THE HUMANS Cast More coming soon! Additional Voices TBA Visual Development Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Head of Visual Development Mike Inman Visual Development Supervisor Dani Diez Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Jacquie Doyle Mike Mitchell Dmytro V. Sirenko Story Storyboard Supervisor Todd Kunjan Demong Co-Storyboard Supervisor Michael Cachuela Lead Storyboard Artists Chad Hicks Scott Diggs Underwood Storyboard Artists Johnny Castuciano David Dick James "Big Jim" Miller Tom Owens Kenny Park Mike Smith Cory Toomey Frans Vischer James "Wootie" Wootton Additional Storyboard Artists Mike Mitchell Eric Ramsey Peter Ramsey Shane Zalvin Concept Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers TBA Lead Character Concept Artist TBA Character Concept Artists TBA Lead Prop Designer TBA Prop Designers TBA Lead Prop Concept Artist TBA Prop Concept Artists TBA Lead Set and Environment Designer TBA Set and Environment Designers TBA Lead Set and Environment Concept Artist TBA Set and Environment Concept Artists TBA Additional Designers TBA Additional Concept Artists TBA Color Development Artists TBA Background Painter Charles R. Vollmer Editorial First Assistant Editor Ellery Van Dooyeweert Assistant Editors Anthony Bauyon Sandra Kaufman Jenn Storm Third Part of the Credits Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Nitrogen Studios and Cinesite Feature Animation Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producers Julie M. Groll Genevieve West Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Nathaniel Barnard Mario Capellari Clara Chan Tarek Elaydi Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Ryan Gilleland Alyse Joseph Modeling Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Hand-Drawn Animation Sequences by Duncan Studio Head of Animation Ken Duncan Animation Sequence Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Layout Supervisor TBA Clean-up Supervisor TBA Inbetween Supervisor TBA Compositing Supervisor TBA Technical Director TBA Effects Animation Supervisor TBA Ink & Paint Supervisor TBA CG Supervisor TBA Color Stylist TBA Production Managers TBA Assistant Production Managers TBA Supervising Animator TBA Lead Animator TBA Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Clean-up Animators TBA Clean-up Assistants TBA Inbetween Animators TBA CG Animators TBA Junior Technical Director TBA Layout Artists TBA Background Artists TBA Effects Animators TBA Effects Assistants TBA Ink & Paint Artists TBA Scene Planners TBA Animation Checkers TBA Final Checkers TBA Compositors TBA Head of Technology TBA Technical Development TBA Information Technology Support TBA Operations Manager TBA Human Resources Manager TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Live-Action Real World Sequence Crew Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! For Annapurna Pictures Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on Madison Gate Records/Sony Masterworks Music Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Great Beyond, LLC All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Great Beyond, LLC are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Edited on No. 80250 This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits